


Apple Pie

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Apple Pie

As Evan left his therapy lesson, his mind wandered to everything that they had discussed. His insecurities in himself, in his relationship.

Evan and Connor had been dating for a year now, and still Evan felt a sense of emptiness, as if he wasn’t enough. His therapist had asked him what made him feel this way.

Jared Kleinman.

He was one of Connor’s closest friends, which was how he knew how horrible it was of him to feel this way. But how could anyone not like Jared. When he walked into a room everyone’s attention was on him. He told funny jokes to make people laugh. He always had his hair styled back with a gel worth more than Evan’s outfit. He was attractive, at least Evan regarded him as so.

How could Evan compare to that? What did Evan have that was enough a fraction as cool of Jared’s personality? Anxiety issues?

It wasn’t as if Jared hadn’t shown his interest either. Every party that they were at Jared was all over him, handling the collar of Connor’s shirt or playfully sitting on his lap. He was able to play it all off as a joke though, forcing Evan to laugh along as Jared continued.

It wasn’t fair, why did Evan feel this way? When he had Connor. Connor was his. Connor, the one who took care of him when he was sick with the flu. Connor, who had gone out to buy Evan apples when they had run out and Evan was craving them. Connor, who has professed his absolute love for Evan every single day since they got together.

Evan’s therapist had said that it was normal for him to feel jealous, but the real issue lies in how he acts. He ought not to be possessive. He knew that. He knew he couldn’t demand Connor to stop seeing Jared. He knew he couldn’t go through Connor’s phone. That’s just not right, it’s abusive. Evan couldn’t take out his insecurities on Connor.

Evan thought back to the last party he was at. Jared had been drunk off his ass and Connor as high as a kite. Evan had been talking to Alana across the room, not quite as drunk as Jared.

Evan had glanced over to make eye contact with Jared. Jared had smiled at him. To anyone else it would’ve been a sincere smile, but to Evan, it felt... off.

Jared had then leaned to whisper something in Connor’s ear, all while making eye contact with Evan. The two boys then laughed loudly, making Evan red with shame and anger.

Evan hadn’t been able to sleep that night. What had Jared said to Connor?

But Evan wasn’t thinking obsessive thoughts anymore, no. He had talked to his therapist about this. He trusted Connor. This wasn’t about Jared, it was about Connor.

As Evan passed by the grocery store he figured he would stop and pick up the ingredients to Connor’s favorite treat, apple pie. Evan made an astounding apple pie and Connor always was rambling about how amazing it was. Evan would make it up to Connor for being jealous by baking his favorite treat.

After checking out Evan continued his route home. He was nearly there, he had entered the small suburban road that had their house on the end of the street.

Evan didn’t know what he had been so worried about anyway. It was Jared that had shown the interest, since when had Connor ever showed the slightest interest in Jared? Connor had known Jared long before he had known Evan, if there were feeling there then it would’ve been hashed out long ago.

Evan was glad his therapy session had been so useful. Evan loved Connor and Connor loved Evan. It was as simple as that. Jared could do whatever the hell he wanted, Connor didn’t love him.

Evan smiled. Had Connor ever danced drunkenly in the early hours with Jared? No. Had Connor ever cradled Jared after a horrific nightmare? No. Had Connor ever sang a little tune in his squeaky little singing voice to Jared? No.

Those were things reserved specifically for Evan. Jared could have all the lap sitting and flirting he wants, Evan had the real thing.

Evan stepped into the house, feeling loads better after his session. He set his keys on the table and took off his shoes. Still carrying the bag of groceries, Evan looked around for Connor to tell him he was going to bake his favorite treat. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so Evan decided to check the living room, he was usually playing video games.

When the living room turned up empty, Even decided he must be upstairs taking a nap. He usually was, Connor’s sleep schedule was always messed up.

Evan headed up the stairs to their bedroom, excited to see his boyfriend after a long day. He opened the bedroom door, revealing Connor and Jared naked on their bed.

Connor looked up, staring at Evan with wide eyes, “Y-You’re home early!”

The apple pie ingredients fell to the floor.


End file.
